More than Friends
by RandomDays92
Summary: Bella Swan has everything she could want, a fiancee and friends that love her. But when an old friend comes back into her life will she be able to forgive and forget or will her world fall apart around her. Rated M for Language and sexual content.
1. Prologue

**i do not own any of these characters.**

**as always these characters belong to the genious that is stephanie meyer.**

**enjoy :)**

**prologue**

**as i walked through the streets i allowed my mind to wonder.**

_"you dont know how long i have waited for this" he said as he lowered me onto his luxurious kingsize bed. "you dont know how long i have waited to have you with me like this"_

_i stared into his emerald green orbs and felt a shiver run throuhg my spine as i saw the desire seep through his gorgeous eyes._

_"i know how you feel, i have wanted this for so long now, it feels unreal that all my dreams are coming true" i shifted my back so my body was directly below his._

_he stared down at me and the softness in his face told me that what he said was true. he wanted me._

**i wanted to believe what he told me that night. with all my heart i wanted to think that he meant it, but then why did he leave me?**

**why did he end what we had to go away?**

**i needed to speak to him but i couldnt be in the same room as him without wanting to hurt him, be it physically or emotionally, either would have made me feel a little bit better than the wreck i felt like now.**

**i turned on my heel and found myself walking in the direction of his house.**

**what i was going to say, i had no idea.**

**reviews=love**

**and more chapters to come :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**i do not own any of these characters.**

**as always these characters belong to the genious that is stephanie meyer.**

**enjoy :)**

_"im sorry i don't know what else to say" his eyes drifted over my tears stained face and then fell to the floor._

_"you could say it isnt true, that your not gonna leave me after all that we've been through" i screamed at him through a thick voice. my mind was still coming to terms with the fact that my life as i knew it was over._

_"i would but i promised that i would never lie to you" he stared at me through his lashes then his eyes fell back to the floor._

_"you promised a lot of other things too" i stared at him as my sadness turned into anger. i felt my fists tighten at my sides and i knew that i wouldnt be able to hold back the urge to slap him for much longer._

_"i know, Bella, and im sorry bu-" he started but i had heard enough._

_"stop apologising for god sake, just go, leave, never come back for all i care. never return and see if i notice. it didnt mean anything so why are you pretending that it did!" i saw hurt flash across his eyes but it quickly dissapeared into anger._

_"well if it didnt mean anything then i guess i have no reason to try and reason with you so im gonna go" he said curtly as he turned for the door._

_i wanted to run to him and say that i didnt want him to leave. that i wanted him to stay with me and never go anywhere. but i knew it was a selfish thing to do so i held my anger in place._

_"yeah you guess right" i said harshly as i followed him as he exited the door to my college dorm room "nothing left here for you so just leave!" i shouted at him as i slammed the door in his face. on the other side i heard a sigh and then his retreating footsteps. when i was sure he was gone i let my anger drift away and be replaced by the absolute misery. my head fell to my knees and i let out the sob that had been held in since he had told me he was leaving. _

_i cryed through my anger, my hurt, my confusion, all of it fell from me as the tears beagn to fall._

**that is the most i have ever cried. i will never forget that day for as long as i live. the day that my happy ending was taken away from me. the day that fate decided that the love of my life, edward cullen, would be sent to america, and away form me.**

**i will never forget the 3 months after that i walked around as a zombie, trying to forget my reason for living.**

**i dont regret my life now. i am happy. i have a family that i adore. a fiancee that loves me and that is marrying me in the winter, a job that i couldnt imagine **_**not**_** doing. my life is everything i ever wanted, but every now and again my mind does drift to a time when a true happy ending was within my reach.**

**as i sat in my office at Stanley&Co Ltd in London, my mind drifted back to a once happy time. **

**my brooding was interupted when my business partner, and best friend, alice brandon, tapped on the door frame to my office.**

**"am i interrupting some serious brain work there" she said with a giggle at my dreamy expression.**

**"not at all alice, you know its dangerous for me to think for too long and use up all these valuable brain cells of mine anyway, so please feel free to distract me"** _please bring me back into the present, _**i thought wyrly.**

**alice swept in and sat in one of the large leather armchairs that were situated in front of my large oak desk.**

**she looked behind herslef to the doorway, seeming to check if the coast was clear to talk, then looked back to me with an excited look on her face.**

**"Nothing to exciting but i just thought i would let you know that the company that jessica is thinking of starting this new campaign with has sent a representative to have a meeting with the ice queen herself."**

**Alice would be referring to our oh so charming boss, and owner of the company, Jessica Stanly. honestly, the woman has no sense of humour and the personality of a blade of grass. she hates me and alice ever since we caught her snogging the cleaner at last years christmas party, which afterwards she obviously blamed on the cleaner making the first move and taking advantage of her **_**very **_**drunken state. she said if we told anyone we would be working in the post room for the rest of our careers, so we roled our eyes and promised not to breath a word.**

**"and you are telling me this because..." i prompted when she started looking behind her again.**

**"only because the representative from this company is a **_**total god!**_**" she said as jumped up and down on her seat like a small child.**

**"honestly Al, if it has a nice ass and a cute face, your automatically interested, give this one a chance to talk to jessica before you unleash your **_**talents**_** on him" i stated as i rolled my eyes at my dear friend.**

**it was the same thing when any new male entered the building, alice would spot them, follow that by a momentary druel session, then she would run to my office and tell me of her discovery and her plan to obtain that afformentioned man-meat.**

**"i didnt tell you about him because of that, i came to tell you that the previously mentioned sex-god is going to be walking into this office in roughly... 2 minutes" she stared at me with a smile of pure excitement.**

**"and why is that?" i asked feeling slightly suspicious all of a sudden.**

**"well the company heard of your campaign for addidas amd they wanted a piece of you. i think jessica wanted to get in their first to try and change their mind but he was told by his boss that they wanted you and only you, so she sent him down here roughly 5 minutes ago with her assistant, Lauren, the Living breathng succubus, seriously he had barely got out of her office before she was throwng her hair over her shoulder and fluttering her eyelashes an-"**

**"BREATHE ALICE!" I said loudly. god, i love the girl like a sister but when the girl starts talking, it is difficult to stop her.**

**"oh right, sorry" she said sheepishly, "well hes gonna be here soon so i wanted to give you fair warning"**

**"thanks alice, i'll be sure to keep an eye out for a wedding ring" i said as i winked at her knowing expression. she was a truely lovely girl, she just hadnt found the right guy yet. i let her tell me about all these "gods" because she has no one else in the building that will listen to it till the end, but in my opinion they could all look like michael angelos david and i wouldnt bat an eye lid.**

**my fiancee, jacob, and i had been together since the end of college and he had proposed to me shortly after my 21st birthday. a year later, and getting closer and closer to the day, and i still look at him and cant help but smile. i am truely happy and november couldnt come fast enough. the day i will become Mrs Jacob Black. i looked down to my datebook and smiled.**

**Alice smiled and stepped up from the chair "well im gonna go to my desk and keep a look out, i'll call you when hes coming" she said with a wink as she sashayed out of my office. i did envy her sometimes for her grace. she made walking look like a dance, and then there was me, who couldnt walk across a flat surface without finding something to trip over.**

**i looked back down to my datebook to see that i had a whole two hours free so seeing this man shouldnt mess with my schedule at all. i waited patiently for the call from alice to pronounce the arrival of this "**_**total god**_**".**

**when the call eventually came i answered after the second ring and all i heard from the phone was an excited giggle and i automatically knew it was her.**

**"i assume that he is on his way?" i said to the the giggle on the end of the phone.**

**"yes he is, you'll never guess what, he saw me and he **_**winked**_** at me. i didnt even say anyting and he made the first move. oh my god i cant stop smiling, he had such an amazing smile and his eyes were the most brilliant blue, **_**oohhhhh**_** i could just get lost in those" she said with a sigh.**

**this i have to admit was different for alice. normally her first comment was on how nice their ass looked good in a suit. but she had actually looked above the waist for the first time.**

**"thats great alice, i better go, dont wanna keep **_**Mr Brilliant Blue Eyes**_** waiting would i?" i said with a faint gigle and i could just imagine the blush on her face at the moment.**

**"**_**SHUT UP BELLA**_**!" she exclaimed with embarassment as i hung up the phone.**

**i straightened myself up and waited for the knock on the door that would officially announce the mans arrival.**

**a quiet double knock came from the entrance to my office and i sighed, **_let the games begin _**,i thought as i plastered a fake smile across my face. i hated having to act nice to these businessmen. every single one of them would either patronize me or give me the once over as soon as they entered the room and i had to sit through it and smile because it was all business. i wouldnt have got half the way i did if i took every single one of those dirty bastards seriously.**

**as the door to my office opened i saw my assitant, Angela Webber, come into view.**

**"um, i have a Mr Whitlock to see you Miss Swan" she said shyly. i like Angela, she was polite and friendly and always did everything efficiently. she was the best assistant i had ever had and i really got along with her.**

**"send him in Angela" i said with a smile as she exited the room.**

**as she left she was replaced by a tall, handsome man, this was obviously the "god" as the first thing i noticed were his ocean blue eyes that were crinkled from the smile he was offering me.**

**"Mr Whitlock, a pleasure to meet you" i said politely as i walked around to meet the man with a handshake.**

**"no the pleasure is mine miss swan, my employer is very happy that you are giving the time to talk to us" he said with a genuine smile and the cutest american accent, which had a slight sounthern twang to it. this man was different from the others. he was polite and hadnt once spoke to me as if i was below him, or checked out my ass as i shook his hand, and throughout the conversation he didnt once speak to my chest other than my eyes.**

**he was a truely polite man and i was looking forward to working with him.**

**as the short meeting went on we discussed what they were trying to launch, which i found out was a charity ball to help the homless in england and america and then hoping to go worldwide, it was to be held in London as this was where they were hoping the most donations would come from, before the would hold a similar event in the states. i was to organise and attend both events, so they had to be good or i could never show my face in america again.**

**as the meeting went on the more i was starting to like the idea and i had no doubt that i would be able to work peacefully with this gentlman. as the meeting ended i stood to once again shake his hand.**

**"Mr Whitlock, i can honestly say that i would be honoured to work with you on this project, if you leave your contact details with my assistant, i shall get in touch with you by the end of the month with an idea for your ball" i said with no doubt in my mind that i would be able to come up with an idea worthy of the cause.**

**"well that is good news, Mr Cullen will be most happy to hear that you have accepted our proposal" he said as i staired at him in shock.**

**"Mr Cullen?" i sain in a faint voice.**

**"yes my employer, it was a pleasure to meet you miss swan but im afraid im running late for my flight so if you'll excuse me" he left the room in a rush. i staired after him in a stooper.**

_**Mr Cullen?**_

_**it couldnt be ...**_

**reviews=love**

**and more chapters to come :)**


	3. AN

**note to all my readers, however few there may be of you ...**

**im sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that i havent updated in forever**

**im going through a real case of writers block which scares me since this is my first story :|**

**im trying to find insppiration and as soon as i do there will be an excelent new chapter out, maybe even two at once :)**

**seeming as the couple of hapters to come are the grand ebtrance of the wonderful andf sexy mr cullen himself i want to ge this right **

**so please dont remove your reminders, i will update as soon as the chapter is done :)**


	4. Goodbye :

im sorry to say that im going to have to stop writng, haha boohoo no one will miss me. i have started college and am having a hard time keeping up with my work and am very close to being kicked out of my courses. also on top of that i may have ADD which doesnt help with the concentration side of things.

so im going to get my life sorted and focus on school and then go back to writing. im really sad because i have so many ideas in my head that i wanted to get down, but i guess you just have to put up with the other 100,000 + twilight fanfics out there. funny thing is, the classes im having trouble with are my english classes. FML.

bye bye for now ...


	5. Chapter 2

**i do not own any of these characters.**

**as always these characters belong to the genious that is stephanie meyer.**

**enjoy :)**

_Mr Cullen?_

_It couldn't be ..._

It couldn't be who i thought it was. Maybe it was a common name in the states. It couldnt be _the _ Mr Cullen. The one who left me 4 years ago.

I was over reacting. It wasn't him, I was just thinking it was because i was thinking about him earlier. I shook my head and laughed at myself as i walked back to my desk. What an over reaction to have. i couldn't get past the feeling i had though that maybe it was him. Would i see him again?

It had been such a long time. I heard from others that he had decided to stay in the states after he went there for his work experience. Had he changed much.

I laughed at myslef again as just the mention of his surname had him at the front of my mind. I pushed him out of my head and started to work on this campaign for the charity ball.

At the end of the day i wondered over to Alice's desk so we could leave together for the weekend only to find her desk empty. I walked over to it to see a note lying on the keyboard.

Bella,

Mr blue eyes asked me out!

He's taken me out for drinks before he gets his flight back to New York. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!

I'm so sorry i didn't wait for you or call you to say i wouldnt be there. I'll make it up to you i promise. This promises to be a very good evening ; )

I'll see you in the morning.

Hugs and kisses, Alice xo

I looked over the letter with a smile. Alice was obviously more than interested in this Mr Whitlock so she couldn't be angry at her for leaving. I walked to the elevator and exited the small silver cage into the dark car park connected to her building. I hated being in it alone at night so I rushed to my car and drove home.

As I arrived home to my small one bedroom flat I smiled, this was my life now and even if a certain man entered my life again, nothing would change, I was happy, nothing or no one could change that.

As I walked through the door to my cosy home I was greeted by the smell of tomatoes in the air.

"Jake?!" I called out to the kitchen, although I already knew it was him. Jacob was a fantastic cook, and would have gone professional if his family had allowed him. It was such a shame but his family thought it was a "silly dream to have" so he went for his second love, teaching. He teaches at the local high school and comes home everyday with a smile on his face. Whenever he does get home before me he always makes me dinner.

I followed the smell and saw jake standing by the stove stirring a pot.

"Hey babe, smells lovely" I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and placed a small kiss under his earlobe.

"Thanks bells, how was work?" He asked as one hand found a place on top of mine as the other continued stirring.

"Um, long, I landed and oppertunity with an american company to do their charity ball later this year, so i might be a bit busy if they like my ideas, just giving you a heads up"

"Wow thats great Bella, good luck, well this is gonna be ready in like 5 minutes so if you go sit down i'll bring it out to you" He said as he smiled down to me.

"Okay hun i'll be in the living room then" I pecked his lips that were still facing me. As i moved away from his lips he spun around quickly and caught me in his strong arms.

He looked down at me and a shiver ran down my spine, " I believe that wasn't a particularly long kiss Miss swan" He said with a smile on his face.

"Oh really Mr Black, well we must change this" I said as i went onto my tiptoes and placed a long loving kiss onto his full lips. As i pulled away i looked up into his dark eyes and the look he gave me made my heart melt.

"God i love you Bella" He cooed as he stroked my face from my temple to my chin. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

" I love you too jake, so much" I looked into his eyes and smiled lovingly at him.

We looked into eachothers eyes for an eternity before the sound of water spilling caught our attention.

"Oh damn!" Jacob exclaimed as he ran to switch the stove of "well the spaghetti is done" He laughed as I giggled at his expression.

"I'll go set up in the living room" I smiled as I walked out of the kitchen.

As i waited for jake to bring through the dinner i was interupted by the funeral march coming from my phone which could only mean one thing, jessica's calling me, i sighed and went to answer the phone and as i suspected, the she-devil herself.

"hello jessica, what can i do for you?" i asked in my most sugary sweet voice, even though talking to this women outside of work hours was the one thing i tried to avoid at all costs.

"just wanted to let you know that i have arranged for a meeting for you and that charity for monday, im just giving you fair warning so you can get your pitch ready." she said in a purely matter-of-fact voice, not asking my opinion on the matter at all, god i hated her.

"thanks for the warning jessica, i'll be sure to be ready by then" i said as convincingly as i could, but it think even her small mind could of heard the false note in my thanks.

"hmm, no problem, see you monday." the phone went dead before i could force out a polite enough goodbye.

well, monday is the moment of truth then. the moment i find out that i have either been a very paranoid person or the moment when my world turns upside down again.

*******

After the delicious dinner that Jake made, we decided to snuggle up on the sofa and watch a film, i for some reason could not concentrate, my mind kept wandering back to monday and what it could bring**.**

* * *

A/N...

okay i owe some serious apologies towards the few of you who actually subscribed to this story. i have just recently started college and have been under some serious pressure to keep up with my work load. so my apoloogies for the long term wait on the chapter, and i know this one is very much so a filler but the next one shall bring the ever wanted arrival of a certain sexy bronze haired boy *swoon* so be patient as im working on it as soon as i post this chapter.

i am completely and utterly team Edward so i think it caused me actual pain to write this chapter but soon the ExB lovin' will start so i'll be happy.

also i am goign to be posting a couple of one shots that i have been working on while trying to work through my writers block so enjoy those when they go up :)

**hugs and kisses from a certain sparkly vampire when this chapter gets reviewed :)**


End file.
